Mother's Day for Riza Hawkeye
by GurardianStar
Summary: The Elric brothers care that Riza Hawkeye cares for them. So Al decides that he and Ed should get Riza a Mother’s day card. Question is. Dose Riza care for the brothers as if they were her sons like the boys look at her as if she was a sceond mom.


**Mother's Day**

"Remind me again why we're doing this Al?" Ed said following his brother back to the card shop they had been to several months ago.

They had bought a father's day card for Roy Mustang. And now it was May and mother's day was soon approaching. They had only a few days before they would travel to Risembule (did not spell that right) to visit their mom's grave but not before they bought a mother's day card for a special female office who helped take care of them.

"Because big brother it would be nice, You know very well that Riza Hawkeye takes just as much care of us like a mom dose. So she deserves to be given a gift on Mother's Day just like any other mom." Al said.

"Yeah I know. But will she accept our gift or shoot us when we get back." said Ed

"Oh, Ed. Don't be silly. You know very well Hawkeye would never shoot us brother." Al said as they entered the card shop.

"You're here again?" Came a voice ,it was the girl from last time. Her black hair was down this time and again her uniform looked like the military except this time she wasn't alone. Another girl with long brown hair stood behind her. Her eyes were brown to and she also wore a uniform that looked military.

"What are you guys doing here now?" Asked the black haired girl.

"Looking for a Mother's Day card." Al answered

"That's cool. Want some help?" She said and the other girl shifted behind her.

"That would be great." Ed said smiling at her "I mean you did a really great job helping us last time"

"Last time?" The brown haired girl said.

"Um , Big Sister I just helped them with picking out a card for their dad."

Big Sister looked sternly at her before she turned her head and sighed.

"Um, lets get started why don't we." Al said as they looked about the card shop. They soon found three cards that both boys liked.

"Would you like Big Sister's help in writing. She's the most wonderful writer in the whole country."

"That would help since almost all three cards are blank." said Al as he watched the black haired girl again pay for there cards.

They followed both girls out and to a café where Big Sister helped them write down a small little message which made both boys smile and before they could thank either girl, they disappeared with out a single good bye but a little note saying:

"Thought you'd like to know that Riza cares for you two like you were her own sons. She will be happy to know that you boys care so much about her to think of her on Mother' Day. Take care we will see you again and that's a promise."

**Mother's Day in Central**

Riza had got the mail and was surprised when she saw three cards with her name on them. Each card had one of the Elric boys name except the third one which had both of their names on it. Riza sat down at her desk.

"What could those boys have sent me?" Riza asked herself as she opened the card which had Al's name on it. It was a card, a Mother's Day card. Riza opened it and read the inside. Which read:

Thanks for always being there when I need you most.

You are the greatest mom in the world

Happy Mother's Day

And it was signed:

Al Elric

Riza smiled at the card then reached for the second it was from Ed. Which read:

I know I never tell you how grateful I am

to have such a super cool mom

Happy Mother's Day

And it was signed:

Ed Elric

Riza smiled at the cards before saying "Why would they send me these cards?" she asked aloud to no one.

"Maybe because you help me take care of them. You also help me get them out of trouble when they need us. You have basically been the only mother they have had since their mom died. And don't say you know nothing about being a mother because if I remember right it's a maternal thing in all woman which includes you, Hawkeye. And your not doing so bad being those boys mom especially since they need one as much trouble as they manage to get into." Roy said.

"Coneral Mustang!" Riza sat standing up and saluting.

"Easy Hawkeye it's lunch break no did to be so formal." Roy said laughing.

"Coneral, sir, I not off duty."

"Yes you are and just call me Roy." Roy said "And all I said was similar to what you told me on Father's Day."

"As strange and comforting as that sounded I never thought of my relationship (and no not yaoi for you perverts) with those boys as like mother/sons. But maybe it's because I don't need to think of it that way just act that way." Riza said before noticing the third card which she still had not opened. Riza sat back down and looked at the card. It was different from the other two cards which had slightly goofy images but this one was different it seemed more serious in some way. It had roses on the card. Riza opened the card and read it quietly:

To our very special Lieutenant Hawkeye

We never really thank you or tell you how much we appreciate you for helping take care of us You have always helped us when we needed you and have always watched out for us protecting us from harm (unless Ed gets us in it with out yours or Roy's knowledge but still you come to our rescue when you find out what Ed has done) You've helped us and all we do is take advantage of you kindness never really thinking about what you must go through every day every time we cause you grief We do look up to you because all you do is try to protect us We may not always admit it but we do think of you as a second mom We hope your day is wonderful(and you don't have to shoot Roy for not doing his work)

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY

And it was signed:

Ed and Al Elric

Riza smiled at the card reading it over and over again. Riza felt a scene of pride fill her as well as maternal happiness at knowing the boys thought of her as a second mom. Roy put a hand on her shoulder which made her look up. He smiled brightly down at her before saying

"Now you know how I felt when I got the father's day card."

Riza just smiled as she looked at the other two cards and she loved them but the card in her hand was her favorite. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye here,"

"Hey what's the big idea of wanting us to call you?" came an annoyed voice over the line

It was Ed. Riza looked up surprised at Roy who stood there smiling but then he went into his office quietly. Once the door was closed Riza turned her attention back to the phone for once feeling awkward about talking to Ed.

"What do you think it's about, Fullmetal, sir?" Riza said in her usual tone. As she picked up a pen and started signing some more papers that she knew Roy would never get to but found it too difficult for she kept looking at the cards. She finally just gave up and just put her full attention on talking to Ed.

"I don't know, you got us a new mission from Mustang or something?" Ed said trying to sound innocent. Riza knew Ed knew she meant the card.

"Brother what is she saying ?" Asked Al who sounded next to Ed.

"Shush Al." Ed said turning his attention back to Riza saying "Well?"

"Can Al hear me to Ed?" Riza asked standing up from her chair and looking out the window smiling.

"Yes ma'am I can hear you." Al said quietly.

Riza stayed silent for a moment not knowing what to say to thank them.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye we don't have long before our train leaves." Ed said trying not to sound nervous or impatient.

"You two, thank you. No woman could ask for two better sons then you." Riza said.

"Nor could two boys ask for a better mom. You really have been way to nice to us you know. Yikes! Al that's our train. Sorry Lieutenant, got to go or we'll miss our train. We'll see you when we get back to Central." said Ed, then Riza heard over the phone both boys voices shout:

"**BYE MOM**!" click

Riza smiled as she hung up the phone whispering "Bye boys."

Well, I hope everyone liked it. Please REVIEW! Thanks for the review's on **Father's Day for Roy Mustang. **Yes I know the boys get sad when they think about their real mom and that Riza can never replace her but she can help ease their pain by being their mom for a time.


End file.
